What is that thing?
by yours.to.hold
Summary: Well people this is a collection of oneshots and short stories not deemed long enough to their have own 'story'. Mostly just spur of the moment things to help me better my writing. All YamixYuugi. Reviews much appreciated. Rated T to be safe...
1. Even in Death

**Title: **Even in Death (Lazy and can't think of one)

**Inspiration: **listening to 'Even in Death' by Evanescence too many times. (Great song by the way, you should listen to it if you want, kind of creepy which is the point of using it)

**Summary: **Sometime you just need someone who's willing to talk, willing to listen. And it may help if they're a little crazy too.

**Pairings:** AtemuxYuugi kind of if you squint... more of just the beginning of it... But that's what the point of this is. Mentions of YuugixOC which I'm REALLY sorry about... it's for the plot...

** Help me with: **Not quite sure if I screwed up the emotions... definitely want some opinions/ help on that... other than that any feedback is good. Always trying to improve my writing while working on serious things. (Which thanks to my new deadline system are getting done!)

Oh, in case it's confusing, the italics is the singing... though this is **NOT A SONGFIC**

* * *

"Who's that?" Atemu nudged the blonde next to him and nodded towards the boy singing.

_"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone."_

He had to admit that the boy was cute.

_"I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong."_

Jou glance over and blinked. "The singer?"

_"Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay."_

"Yeah."

_"They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home."_

Jou rolled his eyes. "Don't even bother with him."

_"I will stay forever here with you, my love."_

Atemu frowned, turning back to his friend. "Why not?"

"People only put up with him because he can sing. He's crazy."

_"The softly spoken words you gave me,"_

"Crazy?"

_"'Even in death our love goes on.'"_

He glanced over at the boy again, he didn't look crazy.

Jou leaned in closer. "Have you heard this song? He _wrote_ it." He said as if that explained everything. Atemu raised an eyebrow and Jou groaned and went on. "The kid's boyfriend died awhile ago and he can't deal with it, says he's still here. I used to hang out with the kid, he was pretty cool, and his boyfriend was alright, his name was Matt, they used to sing together. Now..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Kid's crazy, barely talks to anyone anymore."

_"Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love."_

"Hm."

_"But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love."_

"Now come on!" Jou immediately brightened and started off in another direction. "I wanna introduce you to my friends."

Atemu nodded and followed his friend, but he kept glancing back at the boy on the stage. 

_"They don't know you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me."_

_'Don't even bother with him.'_ How was the boy supposed to get better if none one bothered to try and talk to him?

_"I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me, 'even in death our love goes on'."_

**XxXx**

"Great job Yuugi!"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, you were all great too."

There was an awkward silence as the band all packed up before finally, "Hey, umm... " Yuugi looked up and turned to the brunete girl talking. "Yeah Anzu?"

She turned desperately to the blonde girl next to her who rolled her eyes. "Sorry for giving you so little warning hun, but we all decided that the band was going to take a break for awhile, that okay?"

He nodded, knowing what they really meant and not really careing. "Yeah, that's fine." He lifted a hand in a half-hearted wave. "I've gotta go, bye."

There was a chorus of goodbyes as he left the stage, heading for the backdoor. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a crowd. "Hey."

Yuugi turned to see a boy fall in to step next to him.

"You were pretty good."

"Thanks." Yuugi gave the obligitory responce, looking forward again.

"I'm Atemu by the way."

"Yuugi."

"I really liked that last song, you write it?" Atemu asked, even if he knew the answer.

"Yeah."

They walked in silence for awhile, leaving the building and walking out into the streets. "You shouldn't hang out with me you know." Yuugi finally said, sick of the silence. "People will think you're crazy too."

"Hm." Atemu shrugged, like he didn't really care. "I don't think you're crazy."

Yuugi turned to him and blinked. "You don't?"

"Nope." Atemu tilted his head back and put his arms behind his head, staring at the cloudy night sky. It was going to rain soon he bet. "It's a nice thought, that those we love never really leave us. I could see how it'd be easy to believe."

"But what if..." Atemu turned to look at him and he bit his lip, looking away to the right. "What if you know they aren't really there? What if you know you're just pretending? Does that make you more crazy, or less?" His voice was wavering slightly.

Atemu looked away and pretended not to notice. "Does it have to make you crazy at all? Seems pretty normal to me."

They both stayed turned away from each other, but there was no mistaking the tears in the other's voice. "Maybe I want to be crazy then. To really believe he's still here."

"No. Because then you wouldn't be able to move on. You'd lose all touch with reality." Atemu pointed out.

Yuugi snorted. "I'm losing touch with it anyway."

Atemu didn't agree or deny that statement. "You don't have to."

He turned back to look at the boy and after a moment Yuugi looked back at him. "But I want to."

Atemu shook his head, moving forward to gently grab the boy's shoulder's. "Don't." He reached up and wiped away the his tears. "There are still good things in life, there always will be."

Yuugi smiled slightly. "Name one." He challenged.

Atemu smiled in responce and made a big show of trying to think of something. "Ice cream." He finally said and was rewarded when Yuugi laughed. "What?"

"Ice cream." He repeated. "You know, I scream, you scream-"

"We all scream for ice cream." Yuugi finished with him, smile growing. "We used to go out for ice cream after every show." He was surprised to find that this didn't make him sad. Not really. Not anymore.

Atemu didn't need to ask who 'we' was. "You see? Ice cream is just one of the many good things about life."

Yuugi laughed again. "Alright, alright! I give in!"

Atemu felt a drop of water on his head and looked up, smiling softly as the rain picked up before turning to Yuugi with a grin. "Have you ever eaten ice cream in the rain before?"

Yuugi gave him a funny look. "No. Have you?"

"Nope." Atemu grinned and grabbed Yuugi's hand, pulling him towards the 24-hour convience store. "But you should try everything at least once right?"

Yuugi put his other hand over his mouth to try and hold in his laughter. "Oh? And is eating a tub of ice cream in the rain at odd hours of the night going to be a life changing experience?"

Atemu stopped and turned back to him. If he thought the boy was cute before it was nothing compared to now. He was breathtaking with his hair plastered to his face and his eyes shining in mirth. "Don't know." He answered simply. "Willing to find out?"

Yuugi looked up at the expectent crimson eyes and smiling face, making a decision. Finally he grinned, using the other's grip on his hand to start pulling him towards the store once again.

"I don't eat chocolate ice cream."

Atemu grinned. "Vanilla it is."

* * *

[A/N] So yeah, cute but pointless. Sorry about the OC name, just randomly stuck in there as I couldn't really see any existing characters in that place. Plus I think the fact that he's not real makes me feel better about mentioning Yuugi happy with someone else...

All feedback welcome! Don't expect regular updates on this, just a place for me to drop things.


	2. Messed up Copies

**Title: **Messed-up copies

**Inspiration: **My health teacher's worksheets were all messed up in class. While she ranted about it, I pulled out my notebook and wrote this. I think it was WAY more productive than the stupid worksheet anyway. Though I don't think my teacher was happy as I wrote and everyone else did the stupid assignment... and usually I'm such a good student!

**Summary: **It would have been cute if it wasn't so annoying and embarrassing.

**Pairings:** YuugixAtemu

Skip this if you're Mystie, you've already read it.

* * *

"You have three minutes to do as much as you can. After that we'll do the other side," Yuugi flipped the paper he was showing his class over, "and-" He stopped and stared at the paper, his face slowly turning red.

"They-um-Atemu must-the-" He blinked a few times before stopping and trying again. "They must have made a mistake at the copying center, the worksheet didn't get put on the back. Start with the front and I'll see if I can get this sorted out."

Trying to fight down his blush he passed out the papers, ignoring the laughter of the students who flipped to the back in curiousity. He fled the room as soon as he finished.

Yuugi stood in the hallway for a minute before taking a deep breath and resulutely heading towards the library.

He stood awkwardly at the front desk, knowing Atemu was keeping him waiting on purpose.

Finally he came out of his office, smiling at the fidgeting teacher. "How can I help you Mr. Mouto?"

Yuugi made sure to take a deep breath before talking slowly, trying to avoid stammering. "The copies for my class were messed up, they didn't have the worksheet on the back. I-I need copies of the back."

Atemu nodded. "Do you have the original sheet?"

"Yeah." He slid the worksheet across the counter, withdrawing his hand quickly and shifting back and forth. "Will they take long or-"

"I'll bring them down to you."

"Oh. Thanks."

They fell silent and Yuugi stared at his feet, uncomfortable, until Atemu spoke again. "So?"

He looked up. "So what?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Yuugi bit his lip, looking away again. "Are you free Saterday?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He turned to leave, stopped, and turned back. "Oh, and Atemu? Please don't put messages on my copies again. my students won't let me live it down as it is."

Atemu's only responce was a grin. Yuugi had a feeling he wasn't going to listen.

* * *

[A/N] So yeah, short and pointless... I'm going with my old school's system on the copying. I was a TA and constantly had to put in copy requests with the library...

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Pie Tin

**Title: **Pie Tin

**Inspiration: **Well I wrote this when I was still in school. There was a dirty pie tin in the library and the line popped in my head 'The first time I ever saw you you were holding a pie tin' and it grew from there. It, of course, was written in spare moments throughout the rest of the school day.

**Summary: **Jou wants a pie, Yuugi is hopless, and Atemu just thinks Yuugi is cute. What better way to impress a guy than to help him make a pie? ... Don't answer that.

**Pairings:** AtemuxYuugi

** Help me with: **Nothing I can particularly think of for this one. Just the basics.

* * *

The first time I ever saw you you were holding a pie tin. Standing in the store aisle and inspecting that pie tin as if it could singularly save the world. You looked so totally out of place there, punk clothing in the middle of the cooking aisle and a clueless look on your face that I couldn't help but walk over.

You looked up when I got close to you, your blue eyes shining almost purple in the overhead lights.

"Hi." You had turned back to the pie tin but glanced back up when I spoke.

"Hello."

"I'm Atemu." I said before you could look back down.

You nodded slowly. "Yuugi."

Neither of us said a word for a moment, your gaze flickering from me to the pie tin in your hands before firmly settling on the tin. From this close up you looked like you were seriously waiting for it to jump at you.

"You know that's not alive, right?"

You were frustrated when you looked up. "Of course it's not!"

"Then why do you look like you think it's going to eat you?"

You just groaned. "I promised my friend I'd make him a pie, only I don't know how and I certainly don't know why there are so many choices for stupid pie tins!" You waved your arms around wildly and I took a step back before you accidentally hit me.

You realized what you were doing a moment later and groaned, smacking yourself in the forehead with the tin. "I'm hopeless."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Have you considered a premade pie?"

You sighed. "I did that last time, now he specifically said homemade."

"Okay then." I grabbed the tin from your hands and replaced it with a normal silver one. You stared at me in question and I grinned. "When in doubt, always go for the classic, almost never fails."

You nodded slowly and I grabbed your hand, ignoring the blush on your face and dragging you off down the aisle. "What kind of pie?"

This seemed to be the wrong question to ask you. "I don't know!" You were practically hysterical now. "I haven't allowed myself to so much as think about that!"

"Okay, okay." I tried to calm you down. "What kind of pie does he like?"

"Umm… I think Jou likes… Apple?"

I ignored the question mark on the end. "Apple it is. Now," I turned around so I was walking backwards and could look at you. "Do you have the basics? Sugar, cinnamon, flour?"

You nodded slowly. "I have sugar, I don't know about anything else."

"Mmkay." I turned to look forward just in time to turn and drag you down another aisle. "We'll pick it all up just to be safe then."

"Thank you."

I grabbed a container or nutmeg off the shelf, turning around and tossing it to you. "No problem." The nutmeg was followed by cinnamon and brown sugar. I grabbed a bag of flour off the shelf.

Passing by the dairy section I tossed you a stick of butter before turning towards the fruits and vegetables. You looked down at the pile of stuff in your arms, staring almost suspiciously at the nutmeg. I saw you mouth the name as if it were a foreign word and had to stop myself from laughing. "We really need all this?" You finally asked.

I liked that you said we. "Yep." I picked out a few apples and put them in a bag.

"Huh." You sounded surprised, still staring at the nutmeg.

I couldn't help but laugh this time. "You don't cook, do you?"

You smiled at me sheepishly. "I grew up on precooked meals and fast-food. I decided once in high school I was going to learn to cook, it… didn't work out." You shrugged. "Anzu used to get frustrated at me because of it and for about a week after that she'd be over cooking for us. She's in New York now though or I'd just ask her."

I laughed again. "Well, you're in luck because I can cook, some." I amended. I walked to the checkout with you, still carrying the flour and apples and explained the basic directions. At the end you were still giving me a blank look. I sighed. "You still don't get it, do you?"

You shook your head, looking slightly embarrassed. "Nope."

I couldn't bring myself to be frustrated with you. "Do you want me to help?"

"What?"

We moved forward in line and dumped the ingredients onto the counter. I rolled my eyes and turned back to you. "With the pie, you need help with the pie. Or do you want to mutilate the poor thing?"

"Jou?"

"Well, I was talking about the pie, but him too."

You laughed. "You'd help me?"

I shrugged as if I didn't really care either way. "Well, you obviously can't do it yourself."

You shrugged, rubbing the back of your head with your left hand. "True true."

Jou loved the pie.

I cooked for you and your grandpa for a week after that. By the end of the week the old man had me calling him grandpa.

The next night you and I went out to eat.

It was our first date, though Jou claims I was totally hitting on you with the pie thing. No one ever listens to Jou though, even if he is right.

* * *

[A/N] So yes, please review.


	4. Stereotype

**Title: **Stereotype (Can you tell I can't title things for the life of me yet?)

**Inspiration: **Nothing really. Just one of those things where you open a document and type. I think I was thinking about outsider perspective at that point.

**Summary: **You don't have to be correct to be right... or, at least, not wrong.

**Pairings:** YamixYuugi (Shocker!)

** Help me with: **Just the basics I guess, if it flowed right or if any line seemed weird or off.

**

* * *

**

There was something about him, or maybe not something so much as everything, that screamed 'stay the hell away from me!'. Leather, a punk hairstyle, a huge gold pyramid necklace that on anyone else would have looked tacky, bracelets, and I could have sworn he had an earing

Even his name, Yami, Darkness. You don't get much more dark then darkness.

So, of course, the moment I laid eyes on him, learned his name, saw his deep crimson eyes, I resolved to stay as far away from him as possible. The dark is dangerous; Yami screamed dangerous. Never in a hundred years would I have pegged him as a guy with a girlfriend.

When the bell rang, and he was the first one out of his seat I'll admit that the first thing on my mind was drugs. He was going off to do drugs or some equally bad-ass and all together illegal thing that would fit his stereotype.

So when I made my way out of the door I was surprised to see him leaning casually against the wall. He seemed to be looking for something.

'Great!' My mind cried. 'A bully!'.

I tried to walk past him without being seen, told myself to become invisible. The paranoid part of me demanded it be so.

Yet is also demanded that I keep a careful eye on him.

It was only because I was doing this that I caught what many people likely missed. A smile flashed across his face as he pushed himself from the wall. But not the smile I was expecting. I thought when he found whatever he was looking for he'd smirk if anything.

This was a genuine, warm, caring smile.

Never in a million years would I have pegged him as a guy with a girlfriend.

I would have been right.

Yami didn't have a girlfriend. It was a boy a few inches shorter than him (it was the fact that this boy was short that made me realize Yami was not on the tall side) that joined him a few seconds later.

Slightly bluely purple eyes flashed in happieness before he leaned up the peck the other on the lips. When he pulled away the other was smiling again, only this time the smile stayed and he grabbed the smaller's hand before continuing on down the hall. The smaller boy was practically skipping.

As they passed me I could make out what he was saying, for just a few seconds, his voice bright and happy, "So you are coming over today, right?" before it was covered up by the sound of the crowd. I lost sight of both of them a minute later.

* * *

[A/N] Like I said before, these are purely to help me with my serious writing, so I really do need constructive coments. Feel free to tell me what bothered you or seemed off, I'm trying to improve and what you say will be considered. For example, if there's a line that just sounds awkward to you, even if you don't know why, please point it out so I can look it over.

Thanks! ^.^


	5. Secret

**Title: **Secret (No, my titling skills have not improved)

**Inspiration: **None. One of those where you just write what pops in your head. Totally not planned. I didn't know where this was going as I wrote it and still don't really know what it is.

**Summary: **You tell yourself that this is enough because he's not walking away but really you just want him to stay forever, even if you don't deserve it.

**Pairings:** Yami (Atemu)xYuugi Even though no names are mentioned

** Help me with: **... Well I'll warn you, this one is in a really weird style so feel free to tell me if you hate it. It's kind of rambly and... oh I don't know. I'd be interested to hear what you think of the style but as it's not my normal style. Once again, even a 'don't like this part' is helpful.

* * *

When you first see him you can't seem to find your voice. Your first instinct is to shout out to him, get his attention and don't let him walk away.

Because if he leaves you might lose him again and you just couldn't stand to lose him all over again.

The fear surges through you and oh there's your voice because you're shouting his name and he stops. He stops and looks back and stares at you and you're scared that he's still going to walk away because he did last time and oh please don't let him walk away.

He hesitates a moment and you find yourself unable to move because you're looking in his eyes and you can see him try and make up his mind.

And then he's walking toward you and you feel like the happiest man on the planet because he didn't leave and he's still here and even if he's come to say he hates you at least he didn't leave you alone.

Neither or you say anything for a moment and you know it's because there's so much you want to say and it's all fighting to get out and you know that if you say so much as a hello it will all burst forth and you don't know what he's decided yet.

And then he kind of smiles in his I'm-not-sure-what-exactly-to-do-at-this-moment-but-oh-I'm-trying way and you smile back the same only you're more thrilled. Because he's trying and he's not walking away and even if he does these moments mean the world to you.

Mean the world because you don't deserve them, you hurt him and you don't deserve him but oh how you want him to stay.

He mumbles a hi and you swear your heart stops because a hi isn't a goodbye, no no it's the opposite and at least for awhile he plans on staying. And you don't care that he doesn't use a name at all because of course he's confused and of course it won't be that easy and you know you should have told him before.

You say hi back and you call him Aibou because you want him to know that it's all the same and this changes nothing and please oh please know that. And he kind of smiles in an embarrassed way and you swear he blushes a bit but he doesn't stop you. And that more than anything he can say tells you what he's decided because he's letting you use his nickname.

And oh you take it back because he's answering back with yours and you think you may be crying but you're not sure and then he hugs you and he's apologizing like he always does, like it's all his fault and oh please could you ever forgive him?

And you start laughing because it's so funny and why is he apologizing for your mistake? And you tell him this and he blinks and shrugs and the words just keep coming and you tell him over and over how sorry you are and that you should have told him and oh please could he just stay with you? You tell him you don't care how long he stays, it's enough if he just gives you this moment but deep down you want him to stay forever and he knows because he calls you silly and tells you he's not leaving.

You're not sure how to react because you were so positive that it'd be so much harder than this and he's really not mad?

And he laughs and says no and says he loves you even if you are an idiot and he just can't stay away from you so you better be prepared to deal with him forever.

You tell him you'd be more than happy to keep him till the end of time but you can't keep any more secrets so you tell him everything from breaking your mother's favorite glass bowl when you were three to how you don't actually like the smell of his shampoo you claimed to love just to see him smile. You tell him everything because you want to make sure he means it and he just smiles and laughs and tells you every secret he can think of and by the end you're both laughing so hard your chest hurts.

And you realize maybe you do deserve him because you're two of a kind and just like you couldn't live without him, he needs you. So you kiss him right there and ignore all the stares and he doesn't leave.

Not ever.

* * *

[A/N] In case you didn't figure it out, 'You' is referring to Yami and 'He' is Yuugi. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Postulate

**Title: **Postulate (a statement assumed to be true without proof)

**Inspiration: **None really. Just popped in my head. One of those, you're really bored so you write a story in your head. Oh, and it's in **Rebbecca's P.O.V.** because I find outsider views interesting.

**Summary: **They didn't know the story so they'd made assumptions. Now Rebbecca has the chance to figure it out. And really, she's not sure if it's surprising or obvious.

**Pairings:** AtemuxYuugi

** Help me with: **Not positive about Rebbecca's character. Did I give enough info? Too much? I can not ask enough for **constructive criticism! **I'm really desperate for it! Please don't just tell me it was 'good'. If you don't find it interesting enough to put that much effort into, tell me that. And if so, could you tell me if you found one of the others more interesting? Please?

* * *

My friends always asked me if I found it weird, knowing my teacher the way I did.

I didn't really think so.

Yuugi was like an older brother, hanging out with me and babysitting when my grandpa was out.

I'd grown up with him. I can't remember a time when I didn't know Yuugi. Our grandfathers were friends and whenever they got together, so did we.

When I was little I was convinced that we would get married when we were older, a dream that Yuugi was always too nice to crush. But the older I got the more I realized that marrying him would just be weird; and I was pretty sure he didn't like me that way anyways when he just sighed in relief when I told him so.

Yuugi was like an older brother, but having him for a teacher wasn't weird. He'd always helped me with schoolwork. Enduring long hours of 'I just don't get it!' with calm suggestions when I was younger and a stash of fun colored sparkly pens when I was too old for his help (or so I liked to remind him).

The only weird part about him being my teacher was listening to my friends swoon over him.

We were seniors in high school and Yuugi had only just gotten out of college. He'd become, of course, a history teacher. It was no wonder what with his grandfather the archeologist and his fascination with past events.

But the fact remained that Yuugi was not only nice and understanding, he was undeniably cute. Not that the class didn't take him seriously, it was hard not to with his excitement to help us learn. But the thing was that no matter how frustrated Yuugi got, he still looked cute.

A fact that my friends were taking the last few minutes before class started to remind me about.

Finally the bell rang and everyone sat down, conversations stopping almost immediately.

Say what you want about Yuugi, but the class respected him.

Coming out from behind his desk he stood in front of the room and clapped his hands together, a smile, as always, on his face. "Now remember, we have a guess speaker coming in today. Ms. Ishtar will be here to talk to you about Egypt and answer your questions. I want you to give her your complete respect. She's a friend of mine and is doing this as a favor for me on her day off, alright?" Everyone nodded and Yuugi grinned. "Great! She'll be here any minute so-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door and I had to keep myself from laughing. That was so like Ishizu. The woman was basically psychic.

Both of our grandfathers worked with her so Yuugi and I both knew her pretty well. She worked at the museum in Domino, a place that, even without being dragged by his grandfather, Yuugi still visited frequently.

Anyone who watched Yuugi would have seen him roll his eyes and his lips move slightly as if muttering something before he walked over to the door and pulled it open. Anyone who knew him would also be able to tell he was surprised when he opened the door to Atemu and not Ishizu.

He blinked a few times before sighing. "I thought Ishizu said she was coming." He talked in a low voice so only those of us in the front could hear.

"I'm sorry, aibou." Atemu had his customary smirk on his face. "She couldn't make it, her brother was sick. She called and asked me to come."

Yuugi opened his mouth like he was going to retort, then closed it and sighed. Giving Atemu a slight glare to let him know that he wasn't buying it before turning around to face the class and raising his voice to full volume. "It appears Ms. Ishtar couldn't make it. Class, I'd like you to meet Mr. Yamino."

Atemu stepped up to the front and introduced himself while Yuugi went back to his desk to sit down. The rest of the class turned to Atemu as he started talking about Egypt. I tuned him out, focusing on Yuugi. There was nothing he could say about Egypt that I didn't know already from Yuugi's grandfather, mine, and Atemu. It was Yuugi I wanted to figure out, how he felt about seeing Atemu again. As far as I knew he hadn't talked to him since he got out of college.

Yuugi had gotten into a college in Cairo, nervous about being so far from home yet craving the chance to see the land he'd heard so much about. To talk to Yuugi after that was to hear nonstop about Atemu.

They'd apparently met in some history class and become fast friends, practically glued at the hip. To the point where Atemu lived in the game shop with Yuugi and his grandpa during the summer instead of staying with his family in Egypt that he was apparently at odds with (though I never did learn why).

It was like that the entire time Yuugi was in college. They shared a dorm the second year, got an apartment together for the third and forth. You couldn't talk about Yuugi without some mention of Atemu. Phone calls, emails and letters from Yuugi were filled with his name.

Until one day they weren't.

Partially through his last year of college Yuugi stopped mentioning Atemu's name.

When he came home that year he was alone.

None of us knew what happened and were too scared to ask. We assumed that they were no longer speaking to each other and didn't bring it up.

Yuugi never mentioned his name again.

And now here he was standing in the middle of Yuugi's class and talking about Egypt like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be here.

The talk and questions died down a little before the end of the hour as students became more interested in watching the clock, the basic questions about Egypt answered and the school day almost over.

Sure, I had a few questions I could ask, ones I knew would lead to interesting information (to those who didn't already know it). I could even start an interesting debate with Atemu if I wanted to.

But there were more important questions I wanted answered.

Yuugi was watching the clock too, and I knew that if he wanted to talk to Atemu it would have to be soon before this class ended and the next one started.

I let the questions stop.

After a moment of silence Yuug stood back up, walking over to stand next to Atemu. "Alright. You can do whatever you want with the last couple minutes of class." He lowered his voice and grabbed onto Atemu's sleeve lightly. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Atemu nodded and they headed for the door.

Knowing this was my only chance I quickly stood up and followed.

Catching Yuugi at the door I quietly asked him if I could use the bathroom. He nodded and I walked down the hall and turned the corner before leaning on the wall out of sight, grateful that Yuugi's classroom was close to the end where I would be able to hear them talking.

I heard a sigh before Yuugi started talking. "What are you doing here Atemu?" The door was closed and as far as they knew they had no witnesses, whatever they said and however they said it would be the truth.

"I told you that-"

There was a light slap like someone had stamped there foot and Atemu fell silent. "I'm not stupid Atemu. If Malik were sick Ishizu would have called me. What is going on?"

"Nothing." There was a pause. It was what Yuugi did when he knew someone was lying; he simply waited for you to tell him the truth, and if you didn't the conversation was over. Yuugi hated when people lied.

Another sigh. "You're angry with me, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not really... I just- I hate not know what's going on Atemu! You know that!"

"I know I-"

"I don't like opening the door expecting to find Ishizu and seeing you!"

"I know. I'm sorry aibou, I really am."

There was another short pause. "You weren't even supposed to be here for another couple weeks."

"I know. I got an earlier flight and I wanted to surprise you." The pause was longer this time before Atemu spoke again. "You are angry with me."

"No!" Yuugi practically shouted. "I just..." He quieted back down. "I would have liked to know you were coming back, you know? I wanted to pick you up and take you out to eat or something. I just... would have liked to see you right away. To be able to run up and hug you."

"If it makes you feel any better I just got in late last night."

"No, Atemu! That doesn't make me feel better!" Yuugi sounded frustrated now. "I still could have picked you up at the very least! I didn't want the first time I saw you in what feels like forever to be in a classroom!"

"I'm sorry."

A frustrated sigh. "I know. And I'm not mad at you, not really. It's just that Rebbecca's in that class, and now she's going to start asking questions I don't know how to answer!"

"How about you just tell her the truth? I'm sick of keeping this a secret, aibou. I hate this."

"I know I..." He trailed off and it was silent for a moment. "I'm scared Atemu, I really am. I don't know how to tell them!"

"Aibou, you're grandpa's great. I'm sure he won't make a big deal about it."

"Okay. Let's say that he's fine with it, with us." His voice was bordering on hysterical. "There's still the fact that I kept it secret all this time! And what am I suppose to do if he throws me out!"

"Aibou." A sigh. "You're old enough to live on your own. Besides, I'd be more than happy to have you live with me."

"That's beside the point! What about grandpa? He's too old to live by himself!"

"I'm sure Rebbecca would be willing to look after him."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that's fair. 'Rebbecca, I know you're only in high school and already look after your own grandpa, but could you look after mine too? 'Cause he doesn't really wanna see me anymore...' That would be _real _great."

"He's not going to throw you out Yuugi. I'm sure it won't be a big deal. Just have me over for dinner and then I can be there for you when you tell them, 'kay?" Yuugi must have nodded because Atemu went on. "Alright. Then when do you want me to come over?"

"Umm... are you free tomorrow night?"

"Nope, sorry. I have some other boyfriend to surprise by showing up in his class to give a lecture on Egypt. He teaches math, that won't be too weird, right?"

Yuugi laughed. "Well you'll just have to cancel. If I wait any longer I may just lose my nerve and just say that we're friends again."

"Ah, but if you do that I'll have to tell them myself."

"And I'll just claim that you're crazy."

I just stood there in shock.

They were going out.

Atemu and Yuugi were going out.

Yuugi was dating Atemu.

And thinking about it, it kind of made sense. It was one of those things you joke about but don't expect to be true. My grandfather used to joke that I'd better try harder if I still wanted to marry Yuugi because I now had competition.

Well, it's a good thing I gave up on Yuugi then, because I would have lost.

I guess tomorrow night I'll just have to act surprised.

* * *

[A/N] So yeah... The thing with Atemu's family is that they're homophobic and he told them, in case you were wondering.

So.. once again **Help me with: **

-Not positive about Rebbecca's character.

-Did I give enough info?

-Too much info?

-Favorite parts?

-Least favorite parts?

-I can not ask enough for **constructive criticism! **I'm really desperate for it! Please don't just tell me it was 'good'.

-If you don't find it interesting enough to put that much effort into, tell me that. And if so, could you tell me if you found one of the others more interesting?

**_Please?_**


	7. Cookies

**Title: **Cookies

**Inspiration: **Don't really remember. I wrote it a few weeks ago and promptly forgot about it. I will tell you that in my head the lunchroom is based off my old school.

**Summary: **And really, he'd always know his best friend had stupid plans. He'd just never thought they were _this_ stupid.

**Pairings:** Hinted towards the beginning of AtemuxYuugi

* * *

Yuugi shifted nervously for what seemed the billionth time in the last ten minutes. "I don't know Jou..."

His blonde friend just laughed. "Aww, come on Yuge! It's not that hard! And it's totally worth it."

Ever since they'd stepped foot in the lunchroom and Jou had spotted the lunch ladies at the check out handing out cookies, he'd been trying to convince his younger friend that it was the best idea ever to flirt with the lunchlady for an extra cookie. Which in Yuugi's opinion was the stupidest idea ever.

Unfortunately the blond never actually listened to him.

"Yeah, but Jou..." He tried to come up with some excuse (reason had already tried and failed) and finally landed on the most obvious flaw in the plan. "I don't even know how to flirt with someone."

That seemed to stop Jou for a minute and Yuugi silently cheered him success. His happiness was short lived however because the next moment Jou was continuing on like it was no big deal. "It's not that hard. You just gotta... flirt with her. It's not rocket science. Besides, it'll be good practice for the actual girls." He paused. "Or guys in your case I suppose."

Yuugi felt his face heat up and tried to ignore how it made his friend laugh. "I just don't want to Jou."

"You're great at games, right? Well this is a game."

"Jou."

"Come on Yuge. I know you, you can never back down from a challenge."

"I hate you." Yuugi muttered as they walked forward in line. "I really hate you."

Jou just grinned. "Which is why you love me so much."

"And you're an idiot." He continued. "Who makes no logical sense."

He followed behind Jou picking up food as he went and glaring at the taller's back even though he knew the other couldn't see.

Finally with a grin his best friend stepped up to pay and Yuugi followed, going to the next open register.

And froze.

Because the lunch lady wasn't an old lady. It wasn't even a lady. The boy sitting there couldn't have been much older than he was. And he was hot. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a laughing Jou urging him on with a grin. He was going to kill his best friend. And it was going to be a very bloody death.

"Can I help you little one?"

Normally the nickname would have made him angry, but right now he just felt his face heat up further as he stumbled forward. He had to put his pin number in twice because he'd messed it up the first time. He could practically feel the other's amused gaze on him and he was sure his face was crayon red by now.

"Have a good day, Yuugi."

Yuugi was suprised he was even able to manage the stuttered 'you too' that he did. Because suddenly there was a hand on his and a peice of paper was slipped into his hand. As soon as the other pulled away Yuugi made a mad dash towards his best friend. Sitting down safely at the lunch table (safely because there were enough people filled tables in the way to block any sight of the registers), he turned to glare at Jou. "You-"

"Shit." The other cut him off. "He must have really liked you, he gave you three cookies!"

Rolling his eyes at the blond he ignored his friend in favor of unfolding the paper the other had given him. His best friend was a lost cause anyway.

If he thought his face couldn't get any redder he was proved wrong when he saw what was written on the paper.

'Call me?' was written in hurried script next to what was unmistakenly a phone number.

"Hey, what's that?"

The paper was ripped out of his hands and if he had been thinking straight he would have hurriedly taken back before the blond could do any more damage. But as it was he was too busy stairing at the table in shock.

It was a good thirty seconds before he looked back over at his friend. Blinking at the phone in his hands. "Who are you texting?"

"Hmm?" The taller boy looked up, quickly slinding the note onto the table next to his short friend and hoping he didn't notice he'd still had it. "Just Honda."

"Ah." Yuugi replied, picking up his fork and poking at what he thought was supposed to be mac and cheese for a moment before giving up and grabbing a cookie. At least one good thing had come out of this. Because despite the questionable edibleness of all the other food, the school cafateria made damn good cookies.

XxXx

Atemu groaned as he finally stepped out into the fresh air, glad to be out of the stuffy cafeteria. Who ever had come up with the great idea of making him help out in the cafateria as punishment for skipping class with his friends (again) deserved to die a terrible death. Seriously.

Flipping open his phone he frowned when he saw a text from some number he didn't recognize. He opened it anyways, grinning after he did so.

'Yuge's too shy to do anything about the number you gave him, so I will. Here's his cell number. YOU call HIM. '

He laughed, quickly saving the number into his contacts list and typing a reply.

'Thanks, I will'

Maybe, he thought as he headed towards his fourth hour class, being forced to help at lunch wasn't that bad.

* * *

[A/N] I'm still not sure if I like it or not, but whatever. This took me so long to post because I couldn't decide if it should end there or not. Part of me wanted to have to end it there, part of me wanted to delete the last part, and part of me wanted to go on. Only I didn't know what else to write and I got sick of thinking about it, so here you go. Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. It Had to be You

**Title: **It had to be You

**Inspiration: **"It had to be You" by Motion City Soundtrack. This is what happens when a song amuses me too much.

**Summary: **Because it had always been Yuugi.

**Pairings:** YamixYuugi (Suprise!)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither YuGiOh or the song.

Honestly this has been sitting in my documents for months. I've been refusing to post it because something about it just seems off to me. I especially don't like the end. But yesterday I fixed the last bit a little. And today I finally went 'screw it, I'm not working on it anyways'. So you get this. What do you think?

* * *

It had always been a problem, his need to be around people. He could barely function when he was alone. He forced food down simply because he knew he should eat, not because he actually felt hungry. It took him hours to fall asleep if there wasn't someone right there. He'd solved this problem most of the time with one relationship or another.

But seeing as his last girlfriend had left him two weeks ago he was currently staring at the ceiling of his room for the fourth straight night of no sleep. He'd slept a grand total of three hours in the past two weeks.

It was 3:12 AM.

He glanced at his phone of the nightstand for a moment, contemplating calling his best friend. Yuugi was the only person he'd ever told about his problem. There was something embarassing about being so dependent on people and his pride never let him share that small fact.

Except with Yuugi. It just felt right with Yuugi. But then, everything felt right with Yuugi.

But he wouldn't call him. Another pride thing. Or maybe it was more about feeling guilty bothering him so much. He wasn't really sure anymore.

But it didn't really matter. What mattered was that he wasn't calling Yuugi and he wasn't going to fall asleep either. He stared apathetically at the wall. It didn't matter.

He was sure he was supposed to feel bad for things like this. For not going to work and not so much as contacting Yuugi who still didn't know his girlfriend was gone.

Because if he'd told him then Yuugi would be here right now. No matter how much he protested Yuugi would be here and his warm breath would be fanning over his kneck and he would be asleep.

He'd be asleep.

It was 3:56 AM.

Sighing he pulled himself out of bed and over to his desk where he turned on his laptop and waited for it to load. Opening up facebook he read through status updates in the vain hope that it would serve as enough human contact to help him sleep.

It didn't. It never did.

His computer pinged and wincing he turned the volume down. He glanced towards the bottom of the screen at the instant messanger.

Yuugi Mouto: You still up? :(

It was so like Yuugi, leaving him alone if he thought he wanted to be alone, but still worrying and giving him opportunites to talk.

Atemu 'Yami'Sennen: Yes.

If he wasn't half dead he'd probably have felt bad for his short responce but looking at text on a screen wasn't the same as having someone there. Even a phone would have been better than this. He couldn't count how many times Yuugi had stayed on the phone with him until he fell asleep when they'd first met.

Atemu 'Yami'Sennen: What are you doing up?

He added after a moment in an attempt to sound interested.

He stared at the screen waiting for a reply, then jumped when his phone rang. He scrambled for it, not even having to look at the callerId.

"Hey."

"I'm watching late-night infomercials again. What if they have the perfect blender or a nonstick pan that actually works, you know?" He relaxed at the sound of his friend's voice. Allowing himself to smile as Yuugi jumped into the conversation from facebook.

"Still? I thought you were over those after that crap steak knife you bought?"

"But that's just it! I was! Oh Temmy, I'm hopelessly addicted and you must help me! Because every time I tell myself it's a dumb scam and I'm not going to buy the stuff anymore, but then I think 'this one will be different' and buy it anyways!"

"And I thought you loved your blender?"

"I do! I bought it from Target for $40, it has like a hundred settings, and it hasn't given me problems once! But the one they're advertising can apparently survive encounters with hammers and crap, and you just never know what might end up in there!"

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh. "Yuugi, you're being ridiculous again. What really is the probability of you dropping a large hunk of metal in your blender and turning it on?"

"And you just don't get it. You never know."

"Yuugi."

He laughed. "All right, all right, I'll shut it off." The background noise is suddenly gone and he moved to go lay down on his bed.

"Good."

There wasn't really any noise, no sigh or abnormal breathing, but he knew Yuugi well enough to know exactly what his expression was at the moment. Knowing him, Yuugi was probably in his room (or walking to said room, but for whatever reason he liked to imagine him laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling having been watching the small TV on his dresser) with that warm soft smile on his face.

"So what about you, what are you doing up so late?"

He shrugged, not even bothering to lie. "Couldn't sleep."

He could practically hear the frown in Yuugi's voice. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She left a few weeks ago."

"What?" And there it was again, that same shocked and disbelieving question as every other time. He would have thought Yuugi would be used to it by now.

"She just packed up and left awhile ago. Don't know where she went, just gone."

"Fuck." Yuugi barely ever swore. In fact, when he thought about it, the only times he could come up with were during these conversations. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. Beside, it wasn't that big a deal. Me and her? We weren't going to work out anyways."

"But still, I can't believe she just left. People suck."

"Hm. Just remember, there are three good things in life you can always rely on."

"Oh? And those would be?"

"The Taj Mahal, sex, and poptarts."

Yuugi laughed. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Well then I guess we'll just have to get wrecked on poptarts and sex and see the Taj Mahal. You free tomorrow?"

Yuugi was a teacher. He worked all weekdays and hated skipping. It was a Tuesday night. "Yep, let's go!"

"Alright then, I'll be over in a bit. It will be easier, you know, if I just stay over tonight."

"Of course."

XxXx

He'd considered dating Yuugi once, back when they'd first met. Back when they were young and he wasn't yet positive he was straight. He'd known Yuugi for a grand total of three weeks when he decided that they were wrong. It wouldn't work. It wasn't worth it. It was the most rediculous idea ever.

XxXx

He'd never actually thought they were going to see the Taj Mahal. He had assumed it to be one of the many things they'd joked they'd do but never did. Like their epic plot to fight crime with mangos and limes.

But apparently it wasn't.

Because Yuugi showed up at his house not two hours later with plane tickets (Yuugi's grandfather had been an archeologist and though he was long retired he still had connections). They'd rushed to pack everything they'd needed and just got to the airport in time.

Which was how he found himself in a small hotel room in Agra with Yuugi and four boxes of poptarts.

Now all that was missing was the sex...

"Pizza alright with you?"

He looked over to see Yuugi with phone in hand watching him.

"I managed to find a pizza place that delivers. Harder than you would think really, with all the tourists and all."

Now that he was no longer alone he realized how little he'd been eating lately. "Yeah, pizza's fine." He would have agreed to anything.

He watched as Yuugi bounced across the room and flopped on the bed. "Hi, I'd like to order a large cheese pizza."

He followed Yuugi and collapsed next to him on the bed, allowing his eyes to slip close. He'd sleep just fine now. As long as Yuugi was with him, everything would be good again.

XxXx

If there was ever proof that he would follow Yuugi anywhere, it was this. He was currently standing with Yuugi inside an old antique shop. He'd never understood Yuugi's facination with old things. The vase he was currently staring at wasn't at all interesting to him but Yuugi had pulled him into this store with the most excited look on his face and he couldn't bring himself to deny Yuugi this. Even if it was boring and dirty and the dust made him sneeze.

He picked up an old cracked photo frame and dusted it off.

'When looking for happiness, look no further than right in front of you.'

He snorted and set it back down. Boring, dirty, _and_ cheesy.

"Hey." He looked over to see Yuugi standing next to him, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that." Yuugi slipped his hand into his and led him back out the door. "I know you don't like antiques like I do."

"It's fine." Yuugi's hand was warm in his and he found himself hoping he'd keep it there.

Why had the idea of dating Yuugi been so weird again?

"What did you get?" There was a small bag in Yuugi's other hand. He regreted asking when Yuugi pulled his hand away to pull open the bag excitedly.

"It's a puzzle!" From out of the bag came a golden box. "It's supposed to be almost impossible to do. But, I figured, if we did it together it should be easy."

"Of course."

What was it?

He honestly couldn't think of anything. Not one thing.

And maybe he never could.

The entire time, it'd always been Yuugi.

And here in this foreign place with Yuugi giving him that smile like he was the best thing in the world, he suddenly wasn't scared anymore.

Because it had always been him.

"Hey, Yuugi? Have you ever though about the idea of us being more than friends?"

And on that day, all those years ago, when he'd decided that he and Yuugi were wrong, well, that must have been a momentary lapse in judgement.

Because the look on Yuugi's face clearly said, 'Well, it took you long enough'.

* * *

So yes. Sorry I don't post things much. I've just now gotten writing again after basically stopping for a few months. I've lost most of my interest in my current story ideas. :(

Oh, and is it pathetic that I actually went and looked up blenders at Target and picked one out for Yuugi? I didn't want to make something up... They had a very nice (red I think) one for $40, it honestly had a lot of settings, and all the customer reviews were positive. :D


End file.
